


Finding Our Way Through the Dark

by DragonRiderKira



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Uninverse, F/M, M/M, original character kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderKira/pseuds/DragonRiderKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's life had been horrible since the day he was born, but that changed with the birth of his two kids. Though their mother died they have been happy. When Captain Pike dares Jim to do better, Jim and the twin's, Titania and Tiberius, decide that they should take a risk with him joining Starfleet. This leads them on a journey that will allow their family grow, but the question remains, will they finally make it out of the dark and into the light? Slow relationship build.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Begins with a Spark of Light

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek. 
> 
> I have made up a group of aliens called Iridescian, from the planet Irides. 
> 
> Appearance: Huminoid  
> They are a telepathic race with a rare empathic showing up every once in a while.
> 
> They look very much like humans except for their coloration. Their skin pigment is usually anywhere from a pale pink to a beautiful ocean blue, though there is the rare occasion where the skin pigment is closer to a peach color. Their hair pigments are the same as humans, but have natural fluorescent highlights that streak throughout their hair. Their eyes range from pink to green in coloration. Like terrain’s their body type vary and differ, though the average height is five foot five inches to six foot ten inches.
> 
> I will slowly being adding more information about the race as the story progresses. I will also try putting up pictures so as to give you all a better idea of what they look like at a later date.
> 
> This story has not been beta'd yet, but is someone is willing to please let me know.

Finding Our Way Through the Dark  
Chapter 1: The Journey Begins with a Spark of Light

+++

Jim sighed as he looked at the small scale model of a starship in his hands. Pike had just left and he had no idea what to do: whether to take the dare and be better than his father or play it safe with his current job as an IT. It paid him well enough so he could take care of the two little trouble makers that were his kids.

“Hey Bill, can you call me a cab?” called Kirk as he put his beer back on the table with a look of contemplation.

“Already done kid,” replied the bartender. He had known Jim for years and knew the drill for when he was done for the night. Call him a cab so he would still be around for his kids. Jim may have been a teenage repeat offender and all around trouble maker, but he had changed when he found out he was going to be a father. He still got into an occasional fight and drunk, but he took being a father serious and always asked for a cab take him home if he was too inebriated to drive his bike back home. “I also called my son to help you get cleaned up when you arrive so you don’t scare those kids of yours.”

Jim sighed with a half pout on his lips, “I’m a twenty-two year old man Bill, I don’t need to be looked after.”

Bill gave a hearty laugh at Jim’s child-like look before he continued to clean up some more of the tables. When Jim stood up he asked, “So are you going to do it?”

“Do what?” Jim asked with a confused expression.

“Joining Starfleet?”

“I have the twins to think about Bill.”

“Yes, your two little geniuses: but there is still the matter of whether you will be happy with your feet on the groung. Do you want to stick with the boring life of being an IT, or become something better, something greater, than anyone has expected out of you kid?” Bill watched the as Jim took everything in mind. “Beside I heard that captain Jim, he dared you to do better, and we both know you never turn down a dare. Everyone knows that you don’t turn down dares; including your kids. I also think the twins know you look up at those stars every night.”

Kirk contemplated the thought long after he was picked up by the cab and was still contemplating it after Bill’s son Eric had helped him clean up his wounds and left for home. It was true he had always looked out at the stars craving a sense of adventure. Life had screwed him over with uncaring family members that lead to him being on Tarsus IV which really screwed him up. Then he met Tianna Venture, a telepathic Iridescian.

Turning his head to look at a picture on table next to the couch, he gave a small smile. The woman in the picture was tall with pale teal skin and long curly brown hair that had fluorescent purple highlights. She had a heart shaped face with green eyes and a bright smile. She was wearing the traditional hunting outfit while holding a spear outside her family home on Irides.

They had met when he was taking some college courses to back up his ability to fix technical problems people had along with mechanical. They chatted a few time before Tianna asked him out one day and from there they soon started to get serious six months later. Not long after that Tianna found that she was pregnant. At first it scared Jim, the idea of becoming a father so soon, but when he saw how happy Tianna was and watched how she rubbed her stomach, he thought he could try. He was going propose marriage to her before the baby came, but Tianna said she wanted to wait, to see if they could really work together and love one another enough to want to be mates for as long as they lived. Jim agreed, as he knew from observing others whose parents had done what he had thought about, and then broke up later. 

So they prepared for the baby, growing closer by the day. When they heard they were having twins they had could not contain their joy. Jim happily finished the last classes he needed and began working to provide for his family. Tianna’s family was very accepting off the situation, a little upset about the babies being born out of wedlock, but still quite happy to have two new additions on the way. That is why they had gone to Irides during Tianna’s last term, so that her family could coo and smother her before the children came. That was when he learned that Tianna was practically royalty, with her family being from the main line of the most powerful family on the planet. Tianna claimed she was no princess seeing as was only sixth in line for the leadership on her continents, Jim claimed otherwise.

Jim closed his eyes in sadness as he remembered the month. Everything had gone well with her family, but when they had left for Tianna to show him one of the nature preserve, they ended up in an air car accident. Their car was hit by another that had begun to malfunction leading to Tianna to be pinned and Jim with a concussion. They were taken to the hospital as fast as possible, but by the time they had reached it, Tianna had gone into labor and shock from blood loss. As soon as he had been checked out he had gone to Tianna’s side and stayed with her as she had a C-section done to get the children out. No one had told him but he could tell that she would not make it, and she knew it as well.

They handed the twins to Jim who took them to their mother allowing her to see them for the first and last time. They had a beautiful baby girl and boy, who they named, Titania Floarana & Tiberius Irian Kirk. He had watched as she gazed at them and sent them comforting feelings with her telepathy. Before Tianna passed, Sabrina, the matriarch of Tianna’s family and leader, brought marriage documents to them. She knew that Tianna would want both the children and Jim to have all the family rights they deserve and to keep people from separating Jim from the twins.

He signed them, and gave a final kiss to her swearing that he would raise the twins as best he could. He was gifted with a smile that remained with him to this day.

Jim looked down at his hands, it had been hard, but Tianna’s family had been a huge help to him. Teaching him how to handle and care for the twins, and even going so far as to create a mental link between them. Sabrina and the rest of the family came to visit whenever they had the chance to get away from all the work they had to do. They always bring the twins toys and stories about their mother and her adventures growing up. 

The twins were a large part of his life; if he did join Starfleet he would not be able to see them as often as he should. His time with them would be taken up by classes at the Academy and even more if he becomes captain of a starship. 

Jim allowed his back to hit the couch so he way lying down with his eyes close. He really wanted to be better, understand, and connect to his father in some way other than the few ghosts that haunted the box of mementoes he saved.

“You should do it Dad.”

Jim’s head shot up at the sound of his son and turned to see him and his sister standing in the doorway. They were both a little taller than the average Terran four year old. They were smarter than most of their peers in pre-school thanks to both Tianna and his own genius genes being passed on; unfortunately that meant they got bored pretty quickly and lead to them causing some form of trouble. Both had looked to be pale at first glance, but had the slightest blue tinge to their skin. Their hair was wavy brown and with Titania’s hair reaching her lower back and Tiberius’ to his shoulders. Both had received the fluorescent, boarder line bioluminescent, purple highlights streaking through their waves. Their blue eyes saw everything that was around them.

“What are you two doing up? You should be asleep,” Jim scolded quietly.

“I could hear your thoughts and Tiberius could feel your indecision,” stated Titania as if it was the most obvious statement in the world. It actually was seeing as he probably let his thoughts and feelings flow through the link. “You should join Starfleet Dad.”

Jim quirked and eyebrow at that, “Oh really, and why do you say that?”

“Because you would be great at it Dad,” replied Tiberius. “And you want to go to the stars.”

“But then I would spend less time with you guys and miss out on you two growing up.”

They looked at one another before coming over to him and settling down on the couch with him. Titania spoke up again, “You do a lot for us Dad. You don’t go out a lot, because of us.”

“You’re also bored Dad. We distract you, but you still get bored,” Tiberius stated. “We make you happy, but you could be even happier.”

“And we want you to be the happiest dad in the universe.”

Looking at their smiling faces, he could not help but smile back. “Leave it to my telepathic and empathic kids to tell me to do what I want to do.”

He was silent for a moment, as he placed his arms around their shoulders. Closing his eye, he began to focus on his link to the twins. He pushed both thoughts and feelings of thanks to them and soon felt the feelings of encouragement from them. Love, he felt so much love from his kids.

“If we are going to make the shuttle for the new recruits, we need to pack all our clothes, toiletires, and only a few small things that you two won’t be able to live without.”

They shot with the speed of a Iriedescian child and took off for their room while Jim stood up and grabbed Tianna’s picture off the table. They would come back for everything else and sell the rest that would not need along with the house.

++++++

As they drove up to the ship yard, he could hear the twins chattering stop as they took in the sight of the starship up close. He had taken them to see the ship from a distance, so finally being this close and knowing that his goal was to captain one such a ship.

Pulling up to the shuttle that had Pike standing outside of it, he parked the car and pulled the keys out while the twins got themselves out of their car seats. When a worker commented on the car Kirk tossed him the keys stating that it was his now as he grabbed his bag. The twins ran up to Pike giving him big grins. 

“Four years, I’ll do it in three,” stated Kirk as he walked up with a shit eating grin.

Pike raised an eyebrow as he took in the three smiling faces. There was no mistake in the two kids being Kirks’ as they had his nose, mouth, and eyes. Pike hadn’t thought to look into the family and medical records before, but there were others in the fleet much like Jim so there shouldn’t be a problem. “I will gladly wait for the day. So what are your names?”

“I am Titania and this is my twin Tiberius.”

“My own personal stars you could say,” Kirk stated as he looked down at them.

“Well is good to meet you. Now, I suggest boarding so that we may take off soon.”

They walk into the shuttle with Jim nodding his head to the guys who hit him last night and quick reminder to Uhura that he still didn’t have a first name. The twins just shook their head at their fathers flirtation. While they wanted their father to find a mate, his heart never connected with any of the people he met with. 

The twins took up a seat together next their father when they heard a commotion coming their way. A man a little older than their dad was being scold very sternly by a flight officer. When she threatened him he sat with a grunt and said to their father, “I may throw up on you.”

The twin’s listened as their dad tried to reassure the man, but then the man went over the dangers of space. They looked at one another as the man mentioned his ex-wife taking the entire planet in the divorce, leaving him with nothing but his bones.

“You’re not very positive mister,” Tiberius stated as the man went to take a sip from the container in his hand. 

He pauses as he sees the two look around their dad, then puts away the container. “I’m plenty positive kid, just not about everything.”

The kids look at one another with confused faces which cause their father to laugh and finally introduce himself. “Jim Kirk, and these two trouble makers are Titania and Tiberius.”

“McCoy, Leonard McCoy,” was the reply back as they the shuttle took off. 

+++

McCoy looked at the twins leaning on one another in their chair like a pair of kittens. He looked back at Jim who he was making fast friends with after chatting with him and his kids for an hour. “So,” he started nodding his head to the twins. “What’s your story?”

Jim looked to his twins before turning back to McCoy and asking, “Did you wait for them to fall asleep to ask that.”

“Yes, saw how tiered they were in their eyes. They started leaning against one another twenty minutes ago,” replied the doctor with a grin.

“They just would not go back to sleep after I told them I said I would join Starfleet,” said Jim with a chuckle. “You did not have to wait though, they know what happened to their mother.”

“Oh? What did happen?” asked McCoy with a bit of a sad tone.

“We were in an air car accident in the middle of her last month; sent her into labor and shock. They were able to save the twins, but was too late to save Tianna,” he said pulling out a smaller picture of her with him at a fair.

Leonard took in the picture of the beautiful Iridescian who smile at Jim. “Sorry to hear that kid. How long were you two together?”

“It started getting serious after six months, then we found out she was pregnant. Eight months later the accident happened. We were officially married for ten minutes before she passed,” Jim replied quietly. Looking down at the picture.

Leonard sighed, “Sorry to hear that Jim.”

Jim looked at him with a small smile, “We didn’t know if we truly loved one another enough to be life mates, but I loved her enough that it did hurt to see her pass away. Her family helps support me, and love the two trouble makers as much as they do me. Tianna and the twins are the first best thing to happen to me in my life.”

Jim watched as Leonard pulled a wallet out of his coat pocket and showed him a picture of a little girl hanging upside down from a tree. “This is my little girl, Joanna. She is six years old, and the joy of my life.”

“She's beautiful,” said Jim with a smile as he thought of some of twins pictures.

“Yes, but because of my ex-wife I have very little in visitation rights,” Leonard said with a sad sort of scowl on his face.

“Sorry to hear that Bones.”

Leonard’s head shot up and look Jim in the eye. “Did you just call me Bones.”

“Sure did. I think we’ll be good friends,” replied Kirk with a smile. “I believe the twins will love you too.”

Leonard looked at the kid for long while before a smirk appeared on his face, “Oh really Jimbo?”

“Yep, really good friends,” answered Jim as he relaxed into his chair feeling the twin’s approval through the bond.


	2. Chapter 2: Frustrations and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to take a look into the Family, both human and Irides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Trek  
> Ok so this chapter is pretty long later and I may end up spliting it up. Who knows?
> 
> Irides
> 
> Biology:  
> The average life span of an Iridescian is 185 years.  
> They are considered babies from the day they are born to the age of one.  
> Between the time they begin walking to the time they become sexual mature, an Iridescian is considered a youth; this is from the age of one to twenty-five. While they are all considered youth, at the age of seventeen the children begin to take on more adult responsibilities and are allowed to move out of their family home at the age of twenty. Even if they are moved out they still need to inform the family of very big decisions such as wanting to mate with another before the peak of sexual maturity.  
> Iridescians are adults technically from the age of twenty-five, but are most often now a day called adults at the age of twenty. Between twenty and twenty-five years of age an Iridescian begins to find and follow their path of life, which includes finding a job, possibly finding a mate, and creating a family. Most find a bond mate between the ages of twenty and forty.  
> Old age begins around the time that most Iridescians around the age of one-hundred which leave anywhere from seventy to ninety- five years of their life left. The oldest Iridescian on record was two-hundred- two years old.  
> Women and men mature at close to the same rate, with the females maturing just a little faster by about half a year. The women of Irides are fertile twice a year, during their spring and fall seasons, though in the past most children were conceived during the spring, a time where food was far more plentiful for the pregnant mothers. The pregnancies last seven in half Terran months. 
> 
> Culture:  
> Polytheistic  
> There are three main Goddess are considered to be represented by the three moon that orbit Irides. Illian, the daughter known as the Maiden goddess: Sillian, the Mother goddess: and Millian the grandmother and Wise Woman goddess. Their counter parts and loved ones are the three main Gods, the sun Garethon who is the Wise Man or grandfather god, the ocean Farathon who is the Father god, and the earth Arethon, who is the son and Youth god. There are many other deities, and depending on where in the world you are, they vary, but the six main deities is always the same.  
> Each deity was the guide and protector of the age group or stage of life they represented. Illian and Arethon represent the youth from the time they begin to walk to the adulthood.  
> When in need of answers, the Iridescians go to the temples and speak to the priest and priestess for guidance. The priest and priestess are people who feel a strong connection to the spiritual part of their society and they can help those who are having difficulty finding their own path through life. They do not claim that they are the voice of the dieties, but that they are there to help support the way of the Irides.  
> There is no designated time of prayer, but do have celebrations at specific time of the year that they offer things that have been made, gather, or collected as an offering to the diety as thanks for their care and guidance.
> 
> Go here to see my pictures for the story.  
> http://myartwrokdancingfanfics.tumblr.com/

Three Month Later

+++

Jim sat in apartment that he shared with Bones and the twins, reading and doing homework for one of the many classes that he had for the semester. After landing Pike had gathered up all the new recruits and taken them to the office to get apply for their track and set up housing. Jim was going to be in the accelerated command track program and housed in a three bedroom apartment that was for him and the twin. When the Twins said they still wanted to share a room, Jim asked they could get someone to room with him. When they said it was possible, Jim suggested Bones. It was a good thing too, as the doctor was able to help him after he had an allergic reaction to some food that they had order, and save his life.

Since then, Bones has been a mother hen saying that he would be Jim and the twin’s personal doctor. Of course that lead to him finding out that he had a long list of allergies that he never mentioned when they had started rooming together. When he looked at the twins’ records and saw who Titania and Tiberius’s maternal family were he looked at Jim wide eyed before going, 

“You’re a Prince?”

“No, Tianna explained that she wasn’t a Princess and everyone called her Lady Tianna, so no I’m technically a Lord.”

Bones looked down at the file then over at the twins, who were finishing their homework so they could go to the park with their dad. “So you basically married an Irides version of a princess, making you part of one of the most influential families on the entire damn planet, and you are called a “Lord”?” 

“Yeah I was pretty much of the same opinion when I found out who her family was. They are good people; they come to visit whenever they can. I took over part of Tianna’s duties after she passed and did the work from the house, but now that I joined Starfleet I’ve had to turn the job over to the rest of the family. I said they could hold onto the position until Titania or Tiberius is old enough to want and do the task, but they just said they will do most of the smaller decisions for me and I just have to make the really big decisions.”

“How do you keep up with everything when you are on Earth?” 

“They give me good updates through vid-calls, but I get better ones when they come to visit every three to four months. You will actually get to see Sabrina and Tianna’s siblings when they come to visit Bones.”

A long suffering look fell over his face. “Great, I’m practically taking care of part of the royal family! Do I have to get dressed up all fancy for them?”

“Nah Bones, they pretty much don’t care what you wear,” laughed Jim as he saw the look Bones wore.

After that life at the Academy became a normal routine.

When classes started, he had already tested out of most of the introductory courses, he was therefore studying some next level classes while he had a break and the twins were at the academy’s local preschool for cadets who had kids like him. There was a bit of time before he had to go get the twins and Bones would be arriving soon enough to get started on dinner if he wasn’t held up at the hospital. 

As he was putting away his work, a call came though his com unit. He didn’t think it was Sabrina or any of his in-laws, because they had called just two days prior about coming to visit. Turning on the screen he was surprised to see it was his mother. He didn’t think that he would hear from her for a while, seeing as she was deployed so far out in space that it was hard to get direct and live link with Earth. 

Accepting the call Jim greeted his mother cautiously, as always. Though his mother never abused him, she was still never really around for him. Jim knows it’s because she could barely look at him after his father’s death and it hurt, but he dealt with it. He had planned to keep his mother at a long arm’s length from himself, but then when the twins came along he knew that he couldn’t deprive them of their experience with their human family. So they chatted when they could so his mother knew her grandkids that did not mean he felt comfortable with her anymore.

“Hi, Mom.”

“Hello Jim,” greeted Winona with a strained smile. Jim cringed within his mind, because that was a look that meant Jim did something too much like or not like his dad that she did not like.

“How’re you Mom?”

“I’m doing well. I’ve been kept busy with in engineering. And you Jim?” asked his mom with a strained smile and pinched eyes.

Jim gave a tiered sigh, already tiered of this damn charade that he tried to play along with. “What did I do wrong this time Mom?”

“What do you mean Jim?” questioned his mother, still trying to play the game.

“Cut the crap Mom. You have the look that you always got whenever I did something that was too close to whatever Dad did. So what is it?”

Her face pinched up even further before she started. “What are you doing Jim? Joining Starfleet! You have two very young kids who are relying on you and you are now going to take off into space! What are you thinking? You know how dangerous it is!”

Jims’ eyes widen, shock going clear across his face. When she got to the end of her small rant Jims’ eyes narrowed and his face turned red with pure anger.

“Oh no you don’t! You do not get to lecture me on not leaving my kids behind, not when it was you who left me and Sam alone with Frank! You were the one who left two kids with a jackass of family member while you were running off into space! I may not have love Tianna as you did Dad, but did lover her to a point, and I am taking care of our kids, even though she is not her.

“I know the dangers of space, you think I don’t, but I do! I know I could possibly die out there and so do the twins! The twins know this, but they encouraged me to reach for the stars just like I  
used to do. They want me to reach my dream. So I am going to plan accordingly and make sure they are taken care of by someone who will not treat them like shit. If I die in space then they will go to live with Tianna’s family.

“Now if I suggest the next time you are on Earth that you not mention any of the bullshit to the twins or they will be upset with you. Be safe Winona.”  
Jim cut the transmission before she could say anything else to him. He leaned back in his chair rubbing his face in frustration when he heard the footsteps coming towards him. Uncovering his eye he saw Bones awkwardly standing in the open area. 

“When did you come in?”

Bones grimaced as he set his work case down and walked over saying, “When you called her on her bullshit. Sorry kid.”

“Not your fault. I just can’t believe she tried to accuse me of abandoning the twins to go goof off in space, when she was the one who did it.”

Bones nodded his head in agreement. “You want me to get the squirts or are you going to use the walk to cool down?”

“I’ll get them. They probably already know that I got irritated. They will just be worried if you pick them up instead of me. No need for them to stress themselves out.” 

Grabbing his coat and putting on his shoes Jim walked out into the cool Californian weather. It was early November, with the fall season slowly coming to an end. This was the same time of year that the twins got real antsy and could hardly sit still. This was the time of year Tianna’s family was due to come for a visit, but they were even more excited due to the fact that they would finally be able to meet Bone’s daughter, Joanna. They had heard so much about her that the twins wanted to be friends with her. 

Titania and Tiberius had also made a fuss of wanting Bones and Joanna to meet the rest of their family. In the Iridescian culture close friends were considered part of the family. Over three months they have known Bones Jim has come to enjoy their banter and relaxed ease with one another. Of course Titania and Tiberius considered Bones to already be part of their small family the moment he started caring about him. This also includes Joanna seeing as she is Bones’ daughter and they want to be friends with her.

Coming up to the school he saw his two stars waiting for him by the door, looking a little subdued but still smiling. After greeting the teacher, Mr. Conner, and hearing about their day, they said their good byes and left for home. Jim held both their hands and tried smiling for them, but both were looking at him expectantly. 

“Yes?”

“Someone made you really angry today,” stated Tiberius as he looked at his dad.

“Not just anyone too, it was Grandma Winnona,” continued Titania as she looked ahead.

“Man I really can’t and shouldn’t hide things from you guys. Even when I put up my shield they are no match for you two,” sighed Jim as they continued the trek to the apartment.

“You also know it’s a bad idea to shield from me completely,” Tiberius reminded his dad. Which was true, he had already been warned that empathics like his son cannot survive being cut off from feeling of others, especially family. It had negative effects no matter the age or strength of the empathy, but it was much more harmful for someone as young as Tiberius.

“What did Grandma do?” questioned Titania with an adorably cute pout.

“Nothing you two need to worry about, just a small confliction on the ideas of parenting,” said Jim as they came up on the half way mark for the apartment. The walk took them through a part of the campus that was lined with trees and benches next to a large grassy green field.

Tiberius then asked out of nowhere, “Was she trying to get you start dating again?”  
Jim nearly tripped over himself at that question before stopping to look at him and his sister. “Now I know you two are my little geniuses. I’m pretty damn positive that you both know that is not what the argument was about. So where in the world did this come from?”

The twins tried looking at anything but him, causing Jim to sigh once more and lead them over to one of the benches. Once they were sitting down, “Okay you two spill. Where did this dating idea come from?”

The two looked at one another before they started talking starting with Titania then Tiberius. “You haven’t been with anyone since we were born.”

“And we know because everyone in town said that you had yet to take one of the pretty ladies home.”

“We also know that you need someone who will love you more than even we can love you.”

“It can’t be Bones.”

“Because he is a friend and uncle.”

“He is your first friend too Dad. He is nice, but we want you to find the person that you will love.”

“Love forever.”

“You loved Mom, but it was not a… a… a soul love!”

“A soul love?” questioned Jim as he listened to the two of them. It figures that his man whore days would come back and bite him in the ass. While it was true that he still tried flirting, he had not truly wanted to sleep with all of the people he flirted with. Though there were some that he had really want to sleep with he just could not do that with two kids to take care of. 

He was going to kill whoever let spill to his kids that he was like that, but gods he had to admit that four years of no sex was making it hard for him to relieve large amounts of stress and his relentless libido. He wishes he could be as free with choosing when and who he wanted to fuck, but he has the twins he needs to focus on.

“Titania, Tiberius, listen I was like that for a not so good reason. Being with so many people in such a short time is not considered good.”

“But you were looking for someone who would love you. The best way to do that is to see who makes you happy and want to spend time with right?” asked Tiberius with a tilt of his head.

Jim shook his head. “I can’t really explain it to you guys right now. You two are way too young to understand what I was really doing. Just know that I am focusing on you two.”

“No!” exclaimed Titania, surprising Jim with her outburst. “You need to do grown up things like finding a mate and being with friends.”

Looking between the two Jim questioned, “Seriously, where did you two get this idea that I needed a soul mate?”

“Mr. Conner’s Husband came by to give him lunch,” started Tiberius.

“Mr. Conner got really happy and all glowy, just from being with him for a little bit.”

“We asked why that was and Mr. Conner said that his husband was his soul heart.”

“Or soul mate and that just being near one another made them smile.”

“It’s someone he could argue with, be mad at sometimes, but still make up and love at the end of the day.”

“We want you to have that Dad,” said Titania with a sort of disappointed look on her face. “We want you to super happy.”

“You said you were happy with Mom, but maybe you can find someone that will make you super happy.”

Jim listened as the twins described something that he had thought would never happen. Someone, who could love a person like himself; heartbroken because his family never truly cared, that broke a little more after Tarsus IV.

Tianna started changing that; she made him feel truly cared about for the first time in his life. She even still accepted him after he told her about Tarsus IV, claiming that it just made him perfect for knowing what the baby would need. Tianna and the twins, Jim realized had finally started his healing process that the shrinks and other mental specialist failed to initiate. He had stopped using sex as a way to make him feel loved and cared for after they came into his life.

Looking at his two stars Jim thought about possibly adding someone into the picture. It was true they now had Bones, but he knew he wanted someone who would truly focus on the twins. A relationship that would give all of them some joy in this life, that would make the all feel “super” happy with brilliant smiles.

“All right I’ll make you two a deal,” said Jim getting the twins attention. “If I start going out for a night every once in a while, to hang out with people and date, will you two be patient and wait for me to find someone who can be a part of our family?”

“Yes!” exclaimed the two together, before they started the twin talking again. 

“They have to make you super happy.”

“They have to be someone who will challenge you.”

“Who will help you and us with things?”

“Who will let us all go into space?”

“And they have to be your soul mate.”

Jim laughed at the last one. “Soul mate is pretty tough to find you two, but if I ever do find the absolute one, I will tell them. If I don’t, you have to settle for someone who just makes us all happy. Got it?”

The twins nodded their heads and with that they continued on their way home.

+++

“So the squirts want you to get married.” stated Leonard after the twins had gone to bed and Jim explained the talk they had.

“Their entire focus was on me finding my soul mate. Someone to make me “super” happy,” Jim replied taking a swig of his beer. “I am going to kill whoever told my kids that I was basically a whore.”

“So you had a lot of sex back before they came along. You’re not the first being to do that before getting their act together.”

“Bones I not only had sex because it was fun, really good, and a stress reliever. I felt so unloved for so long that it unfortunately felt like the only way I would ever feel loved without the strings attached. So no one could hurt me again,” Jim said with a sort of blank expression.

McCoy looked over at his insane friend, studying his face. It was true, he could see what Jim’s past did to him. Especially, after hearing one of Jim’s nightmares and trying to wake him up only to get socked in the face for it. Jim had been so upset after that nightmare that his experience on Tarsus IV came right out. Considering he was a doctor of both physical and mental health, and after hearing Jim’s past after only knowing one another for a month at the time he was surprised. Jim wasn’t the kind of person just hand over information like that about himself, not unless he really trusted the person. It still surprised him that Jim talked to him about some of his feelings about what happened to him.

So yes, McCoy kind of figured that Jim’s flirting and need to have sex so much was partially due to the need to feel cared for. “Kid, as long as it was consensual on both sides and you didn’t hurt anyone or yourself, I think it is perfectly fine. It is who you are, maybe it will change when you find the right person, and maybe it won’t. You got to remember though, being with Tianna changed you and so did your two trouble makers. Who’s ta say that if you do find the right person that you won’t change and just be yourself?”

He watched Jim shrug his shoulders and take another swig of his beer. They remained quiet for a long while after that in silent contemplation. Then Jim spoke up again, “I’ll find a sitter that is willing and trustworthy enough to watch the twins for a full night and the two of us will occasionally go to see if we get lucky. What do you say bones?”

“Sure Jimbo, let’s do it.”

+++

The meeting between the twins and Joanna went better than either McCoy or Kirk could ever have predicted. Joanna or Jojo was older than the twins by two years and was a pretty smart kid herself. So she and the twins immediately became friends, and that became reinforced after they saw how well their dads got along. After that first meeting Titania and Tiberius officially stated  
that they were now family, calling them Uncle Bones and Cousin Jojo. 

Half way through Jojos’ visit, Tianna’s family arrived at the Irides Embassy and asked that he bring Bones and his daughter along for the visits.

“Are you sure Jim?” asked bones as the shuttle pulled up to the embassy. 

“Bones for the last time they are going to love you, and they did ask me to bring you along. Trust me this is a casual family gathering, not a diplomatic meeting,” said Jim as thy got ready to get off. “You are my friend and if the twins have their way, you will be an honorary family member.”

The gates immediately opened upon seeing Jim and the twins, allowing for the children to run ahead of them. The twins were holding Jojos’ hands and leading her over to the Sabrina’s home during her stays on Terra.

Irides had a strange sort of government system, with each country having anywhere between two to seven kingdoms. These kingdoms used to be tribes in the even further past. These tribes had changed into kingdoms usually after some type of disaster where the people looked to the strongest family of the entire tribe to lead and care for them. The rulers were called the matriarch and consort, which lead to some confusion in translation and what people were used to. The Irides actually considered their rulers to be civil servants and so were Lady and Lord instead of absolute rulers to be called Queen and King. It had taken Jim a while to finally figure out the whole thing, but he still thought of the family as royalty just like most of the universe.  
This also led to their being twenty-five rulers who needed to be heard whenever they came together to make decisions about their planet. So before every federation meeting all the kingdoms of each country came together to make a decision, then the one matriarch or lord from each continent, come together and help the entire planet come up with a final agreement. These same representatives went to all the federation meetings, which one happened to be Tianna’s family.

When he and Bones finally reached the house, they saw the kids greeting Sabrina. She was smiling down at them while they introduced Joanna.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Joanna McCoy. Now where is your father?”

“That would be me ma’am, Leonard McCoy at your service,” he greeted with his southern accent coming through a little more.

“A pleasure to meet the southern charmer, if my son-in-law is to be believed,” said Sabrina as she greeted him with a nod of her head and a sweep of her hand from her mouth down the center of her body and away. This was the traditional hand greeting on Irides, hands gestures and facial expressions were very important to their people as it was one of the few ways they could judge a person without having to invade a person’s mind. So the Irides were actually quite good at reading people, their few empaths were considered best at gauging people’s character.

Bones returned the gesture before moving aside so that Jim could give her a hug. She was only a little older than Winona Kirk with blue-green skin that grew paler with age past that of an adult and pale green eyes. Her hair was slowly going white, but was still a beautiful shade of black with bioluminescent green highlights. She wore a simple pale orange elder robe with only the kingdom emblem, a bird called Phoenock which to humans looked to be a cross between a phoenix and a peacock, but smaller than both those birds, more along the size of a Terran robin.

“Come and meet the rest of my family Dr. McCoy,” as she lead them into the home. Walking through the home you could tell that the people were still very connected to their old tribal roots.  
Everything was hand crafted and decorated with a variety of colors from the planet. They were lead to the kitchen which had a large island counter top in the middle. There they found six other adults and three children of varying ages. Together they stood as one as Sabrina began the introductions.

“This is my consort and husband Filrik.”

He was an aged man much like Sabrina and muted indigo skin, blue eyes, and nearly gray dark brown hair with bioluminescent blue highlight streak through that reach past his shoulders. His robes were green with the kingdom crest on his sleeves.

“This is my eldest Mella and her mate Trion. The two little ones are their children Soran and Mika.”

Mella was a beautiful woman with a darker shade of indigo skin with green highlights streaking through her short curly hair and blue eyes. Trion was one of the rare Iridescians’ with peach colored skin. He had long straight blonde hair streaked with red highlights and pale pink eyes. Both wore traditional adult clothing for the winter, thick fabric that contained their body heat. This was actually their people’s traditional hunters and warriors clothing, made with greys, browns, and whites. Today the clothing was worn as everyday clothing for most adults though some wore more modern clothing to match their modern day jobs. Mella wore green and brown and Trion was clothed in green and grey colors.

Soran was a ten year old boy with pale rose pink skin, short wavy light brown hair with red highlights, and pale purple eyes. Mika was six years old girl with pale purple skin, medium length curly brown hair with blue-green highlights, and green eyes. Like their parents’ they both wore traditional winter clothing, a tunic, leggings, sash, except in beautiful shades of blue and green.

“This is my son Sikorn, his wife Belle, and their daughter Mimla.”

Sikorn had teal skin, short wavy dark brown hair with orange highlights, and dark purple eyes. Belle, who was also pregnant, had magenta skin, long loose curly blond hair with teal highlights, and golden eyes. Mimla was five years old with, pale blue-purple skin, long wavy blond hair with green highlights, and orange eyes. All of them were dressed like Mella’s family, in pale blue and white, except Belle, who wore a priestess outfit. The outfit was long with flowing sleeves and skirt that started below her breast and a veil attached to a circlet covering her hair, in the colors blue and green.

As one the family performed the Irides greeting with smiles on their faces, while Bones and Joanna tried returning the greeting and introduced themselves.

“Let us eat breakfast,” announced Filrik and they all took their seats. Food was passed around and questions soon being asked of Bones and his daughter as they ate. Good nature teasing was thrown at Jim by both the doctor and his family while the children planed out what they would play and teach each other. After the meal the children were released and the adults gathered in the living room to talk.

“So how far along are you if you don’t mind me asking Belle?” questioned Leonard as he sat down with Jim on one of sofas.

“I don’t mind at all,” she replied with a smile as she rubbed her stomach. She had been doing that since Leonard was introduced to the family. “I’m in the middle of my sixth month. The baby just started kicking about a week ago.”

At this Jim perked up, eyes a little hopeful, “Really?”

“Yes Jim you can come over and feel,” Belle answered his next question with a smile.

McCoy watched as his friend got up and sat down in front of her, placing hand and ear over her round stomach. He knew the moment Jim felt a kick by the glowing smile that spread across his face.

“That is normal then? The baby becomes active during the sixth and not the fifth month?”

“Oh yes. Iridescian pregnancies are actually seven and a half Terran months long. After the sixth month the baby starts to develop at a faster rate,” replied Sabrina as she rested against her husband.

“So the child will be arriving soon?”

“Another eight weeks,” confirmed Sikorn. “It gives us plenty of time for me to find a job in the area.”

Jim looked up at his brother-in-law in confusion. “What do you mean find a job in the area? Were you fired?”

Sikorn gives a laugh at that before ruffling his hair. “No brother, Belle has volunteered to take over the position of High Priestess of the Mother Goddess here on Terra for a few years. The previous one is going back to Irides to start practicing as a Priestess of the Wise Woman and look after her grandkids. So we will be moving into the embassy within the next month.”

“I’m sure you will be able to find a job Sikorn. You are a skilled accountant, there is always a need for them, no matter the time period,” assured Jim with a smile.

“It also helps your deal with the twin,” stated Bones with a contemplative look.

“What have you promised the youngest members of this family Jim?” asked Sabrina with a raised eyebrow.

So Jim explained what the twins wanted for him, “I just don’t know if I will find that type of person, or if there is even one for me out there. I am perfectly happy with just the twins in my life, or an occasional casual hook up with someone. I don’t need someone to be in my life.”

All the Irdescians looked at one another, communicating with each other. They knew Jim had never had a serious or true relationship before Tianna, and they also knew that while their relationship had never been one of deep heart love, Jim still loved Tianna enough to stay by her side and not leave her.

It had hurt them to see and hear the turmoil in his mind, so they had tried to support him in any way they could. They had not mentioned for fear that he would be angry with them for suggesting it. It seems that Titania and Tiberius figured otherwise.

“There is nothing wrong with not wanting to find a mate, but to ignore what your heart desires is to hurt not only yourself, but those around you as well with your avoidance of happiness,” stated Filrik as he looked at Jim. “They want you to be happy son, they want you to find something that so few in this universe can find. They know that you should be cherished, even if you are a bit of a trouble maker.”

“Thanks,” Jim said sarcastically with a pout that slowly turned into a grin. 

“We would be willing to have them stay over whenever you need the night out,” stated Belle with a grin as she rubbed her stomach. “And if either of you can, every once in while help us out too.”

“Sure will ma’am. We sure will,” said Bones as he watched Jim relax into his sister-in-law. This is what Jim needed. Now if only they could find that person before Jim became Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good? bad? Too much for one chapter? Tell me what you think. If there are mistakes I will go through and fix them after my beta has edited it.
> 
> Anyway I have midterms and papers due date coming up this for the next two to three weeks. So i apologize for the wait that you all will have to endure.
> 
> I will say this, the twins meet Spock in the next chapter.


	3. Bad People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. I got caught up in school and work. So here is the new chapter.

Chapter 3: Bad People

+++

December 15, 2257 (Titania and Tiberius 6 yrs. Old)

“You are sure you have everything?” asked Dr. McCoy as they approached the station.

Jim gave a laugh as he slapped Bones on the shoulder. “Relax Bones. Titania and Tiberius made sure that they had everything that they needed for the field trip. They have their PADD’s, camera, communicator, clothes, and even some credits for more food if they are want more food than they are given during the trip.”

“They are still going to be away in space and on another planet, to learn about something they can find on their PADDs,” grumbled Bones as he crossed his arms.

“They are going to a museum to get an experience and have a more hands on experience with taking down their research. They are going to be fine Bones, you even gave them a first aid kit.”

“They are still going to be in space.”

“Uncle Bones, you will be working in space after you finish classes to follow dad and make sure he does not get himself killed,” stated Tiberius from his place next to McCoy. 

“Hey why do you assume I will try to get myself killed out there?!” 

“As Uncle Bones says, you think before you jump Dad,” replied Titania as they came upon the transport. Their teachers and some classmates were already waiting for everyone before boarding the shuttle craft that would take them to the ship. Jim gave a small pout before kneeling down and placing kisses on their foreheads.

“Ok behave and don’t cause any trouble for yours teachers: and please try not to call any of the guides or anyone else that they are stupid or anything else.”

“Yes Dad,” they replied as they gave both him and Bones a hug.

The two men stayed to watch them be loaded onto the craft and take off before turning around and heading off to their classes. 

++++++++++

Planet: Chara 8 lys from Earth The Worlds Culture and History Museum

“Now over in this section there are the Vulcans. They are a very private species, but strong and intelligent race.”

Almost all of the students stood enraptured by the guide as he spoke, taking simple notes on their PADDs while looking at the displays. The only ones not really entrapped in the lecture were the Titania and Tiberius. They could read around the third and fourth grade level and so did not enjoy the dumbed down lecture, so while the others were enraptured, they slipped off to read the plaques and observe the other displays.

“What do you think about them brother?” asked Titania as they looked at the hologram of the first contact between humans and Vulcans.

“That could work. I don’t think anyone else in the class will want to write about them. They are pretty cool and kind of similar to us.”

“Same.” Titania started taking down notes while Tiberius started snapping pictures with their camera. “Think we should write about anything in specific?”

Tiberius paused for a moment looking at the display before stating, “Culture, greeting and what not to do when you meet one.”

“That will be good,” as Titania smiled at her brother. Once they finished they joined with their class mates again. 

As they followed the class into the next section, Tiberius was overcome by a malicious feeling, turning his head to look about the room. There was someone in the room with very negative and hateful emotions. It was scaring him, with how dark the feelings were.

“Brother?”

“Someone bad is here Titania,” whispered her brother as his eyes quickly darted around the room. “Like no other person I have ever felt.”

Titania looked at her brother with concern as she tried to calm him down with her thoughts, but she could feel what his Empathy was telling him. There was indeed someone bad here. She was about to say something when another just as hateful mind entered the room causing her brother to flinch away. He was scared of the hateful people.  
Titania grabbed his hand before she did what many in the family told her she should not do; she opened her mind to read the surface thought of all the people in the room. She ignored her classmates and teachers minds as she scanned the people within the room. It took a minute for her to find the two minds in the room, but what she found scared her as well.

As one they left the room and found that each room they walked into had two to three people with these dark thoughts and feelings. They came to a stop in the main atrium and caught the thoughts of dozens of like-minded people. 

She scanned their minds looking for more details and stumbled across the leaders mind. Their plan would lead to deaths if their demands were not met. They were a terrorist group from one of the Alpha section of space, from the neutral planet of Daran V and their leader would be on a passing Starfleet starship. There were enough terrorist in the building to keep the entire building under their control.

“We have to hide, we have to find a safe place,” She told him in his head as she dragged him off. They moved about looking for a place and found an open vent in a deserted hallway big enough for them to crawl into. Once they were deep in the vents, Tiberius pulls out his PADD, bringing up the messaging system and begins boosting the signal like his dad taught him for sending letters through space at a faster speed than normal. He quickly composes a message and sent it off, hoping that the starship will get the warning, it is hard to send a message when you don’t have an address.

Five minutes later, alarms blared and the sounds of barriers dropping down ring out along with phaser shots and screams.

++++++++

Spock was scanning the data coming in from the long distant scanners, when a curious signal came up on the screen. It looked to be a transmission, but was not a live or recorded message. 

“Captain the scanner just picked up a written message with no designate destination.”

“Take a look Mr. Spock. I don’t want any surprises while we are transporting this prisoner. Not after all the pains we went through to finally catch him,” stated Pike from captain’s chair.

Bringing up the data from the scanners, Spock brought up the information, eyes widening when he found that it was written mores code. He quickly began to decode before turning to Captain Pike.

“Captain, it was written in Morse code and claims that a terrorist group is going to take over the Worlds Culture and History Museum and hold everyone hostage until their demands for their leader to be released are met. It was signed by a Tiberius and Titania Kirk.” Spock stated as he turned to Pike and watched his captain as his eyes widen at the names at the end.

Spock watched as Pike launched out of his seat a bit a wild look in his eyes, “Captain?”

“Mr. Spock, send the address to Lieutenant Marrison and contact the sender. I need to confirm they are who I think they are.” 

Spock sent the address and Marrison started the connection, and 5.3 seconds latter two young faces appeared on the screen and exclaimed quietly, “Godfather.”

“Damn, I was hoping that it was the Farlless trying to trick me into thinking that they had you two,” cursed Pike as he looked at the two.

“They don’t have us. Tiberius felt really angry people nearby and I scanned their thoughts and found that they were going to take over the Museum. So we went to a room in the back where they keep all the artifacts and then climbed into the vent system.”

“The leader is full of a lot of ani-mos-ity. They have already done a lock down of the museum. All the rooms have two to three members in there to keep control over the people in the rooms.”

“There was no one in the artifacts room though. We think they may have taken care of them first, because we have seen none of them.”

“Last we saw of the leader, she was in the front atrium, but she may have moved by now.”

“Her mind is very violent and she is not joking about killing all these people.”

“She is nearly as tall as the average Daranian male with short hair. We didn’t see her eyes, but on the back of her left arm was a red and black tribal like symbol that looked kind of like a sword or a dagger.”

Everyone looked back and forth between the two twins as they quickly rambled off all the information, eyes widening at all the information.

Spock looked down quickly at his PADD, typing in the information before looking up. “Captain, the description matches with a known member if the Farlless. Azima Leth Norgonth, a violent Daranian who does not hesitate to strike an enemy down to reach her goal. It is believed that she is the one who performs most of the hits on federation building and supporters. It is also believed that she is the Farlless leader’s lover.”

“She plans to contact the world leader so that they will contact you through only audio so no one will know it is her behind the attack until after she has what she wants and escaped,” Titania stated with finality.

Pike turned about to look at all the bridge crew before loudly ordering, “Red Alert, it sounds like they may have ships lying in wait and they could attack us to get their leader. I want everyone at their stations. Marrison, inform Strafleet and let them know of the situation, encode it. Then send a message to Chara’s world leader telling him what is happening and to be ready for the message. Tell him under no circumstances is he to try and send any of his forces into that building or a lot of people will end up dead. He is to stall for as much time as he while keeping in communication with you, Spock and myself. Rodgerson get into Chara’s orbital range the second its leader is contacted. Calsicks, I want your best security officers ready to be beamed down to take back the museum in the next five minutes, stealth is needed, organized in groups of five to seven. Mr. Spock after you get the buildings schematics you are beaming down with me to help take back the museum and save the hostages.

“Twins, where exactly are you in that building? What is the room that you found no one in?”

Tiberius looked down the vent towards the room saying, “First floor, down the right hall leading away from the atrium into the ancient history hall past the Andorian display before we turned.”

“They are in the ancient antiquities storage room,” stated Spock as looked down at the schematics.

“Tiberius, Titania, stay in there until my team arrives. Do not leave the vents.”

“Yes godfather.”

Pike nodded his head and off the bridge with Spock not far behind him.

Spock immediately tried to speak, but only got as far as Pikes title before his captain started speaking to him.

“I know what you are going to say Spock and my answer is no. I am not emotionally compromised by seeing the twins in a dangerous situation, but I will be compromised if I do not go down there myself and get them back safely on this ship.”

“How so Captain?” Asked Spock as they continued down the corridor.

Pike gave a sigh as they reached the turbo lift and ordered them to the floor needed to get to the transporters. 

“I know their father very well; in fact I was able to convince him to join Starfleet. He is a really smart guy, genius if you ask me, though he doesn’t act like one. He has had a rough life and those two kids of his are the only personal joy he has in his life. He calls them his stars and if something were to happen to them,” Pike paused as he shook his head. “He would break. He would have lost the best thing to happen to him and possibly lose him-self in the process. If Starfleet has informed all the parents, I can tell you right now, he is going to be giving them hell. So I need to be down there or I will not feel confident enough to make the right calls.”

Spock watched Captain pike for a second before nodding his head. “Very well Captain.” 

Pike gave a nod of thanks before stepping off the lift. Spock allowed his thoughts to look over the reasoning and began to see that the Captain would no doubt second guess his decisions if he were not to go down there and take care of the problem personally.

Just as they stepped into the transporter the intercom came to life. “Captain, the leader has been contacted, but the twins just heard some people enter the room.”

“Spock, give the coordinates to whoever is operating the transporter. Lieutenant you tell us the second you have established orbital range.”

“Sir we’ve just lost contact with the children!”

++++++++++++

Tiberius and Titania sat huddled in the vent as quietly as they could be as they listened to the men and women inspecting the room. They had cut the connection in hopes of preventing themselves from being discovered and signal to their starship that it was safe to come when they contacted them again.

“I’m telling you there was a signal coming from this room. It cut off not long after we came in,” said a female.

“We have searched this room and found no one in it. Nothing in here but some dusty relics,” replied a rough male.

Abruptly it got quiet, so quiet that a breathing felt like an exclamation. The twins looked to one another neither sure what was happening. Suddenly, before either of them realized what was going on, smoke engulfed them from behind stealing their breath and causing them to cough and hack. Tiberius throat scratched terribly as he coughed and searched for the pad. His hand landed on it, but he was unexpectedly plucked out of the vent and sent to the ground and his sister soon followed. 

They had been caught as he looked up at the terrible people.

“Looks like we have a pair of brats,” stated a woman as looked down on them. There were four of them and each sneered at them.

“They’re Iridescians, their parents must have been the ones to sent the signal I picked up,” said the other woman as she looked down on them. 

“So where are your parents? Did they send something out?” asked one of the men.

The twins remained silent, refusing to give anything away.

“Answer him,” demanded the fourth member. Still they remained quiet.

“They’re a stubborn pair. I wonder if they know what is at stake here?” asked the first female with a grin.

The fourth member smirked as he looked down on them and answered, “Why don’t we show them then.”

Before either of them could react Titania was grabbed by her hair, lifted up and thrown to the ground, a loud crack being heard throughout the room. Tiberius eyes widen as he felt his sisters thoughts and feels disappear. He began to fall into his mind, not hearing the cries of shock from the bad people around as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so busy but I had most of this chapter done i just had to finish it. So if it seems rushed tell me. I know i also mentioned to someone that the twin's would meet Spock in this chapter, but they really only saw him. The plan was for them to meet but it just go longer than i wanted it to be. So the meeting will be next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems nothing but descriptions, it is how some of th chapter will turn out i believe.
> 
> So tell me what you think. All I ask is that there is no hating. This is my first Star Trek fic that one leave me alone. Updates will more than likely be a bit erratic seeing as I am a college student with lots of reading and papers needing to get done.
> 
> Once again forgive me for any mistakes. I am trying and doing this with out a Beta reader. If is someone is willing to beta my story, please let me know.  
> Have a good day.


End file.
